It's You
by Mikagami Shiho
Summary: You are the only one who sees me when I am invisible, you’ve shown me who truly I am, and I’m sure for nine thousands and nine hundreds and ninety-nine percent, it is something called love


**It's You**

**by Mikagami Shiho **

**Romance/General**

**Starring: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**September 2009**

**

* * *

  
**

**_"…You are the only one who sees me when I am invisible,_**

**_You've shown me who truly I am,_**

**_And I'm sure for nine thousands and nine hundreds and ninety-nine percent,_**

**_It is something called love..."_**

Aku mungkin gila karena aku sama sekali tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku sedang berdiri di sebuah lorong sempit, merentangkan kedua tanganku, dan berusaha menghadapi tiga pria sangar yang ada di hadapanku. Ini semua adalah usahaku melindungi Sasuke. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar keterlaluan. Sasuke sendiri dan mereka bertiga. Dan mereka memukulinya beramai-ramai. Lagipula Sasuke bukan orang yang senang berkelahi. Walaupun ia cukup hebat karate, ia tidak bisa begitu saja memukuli orang. Aku gemetar, aku bisa merasakan lututku yang lemas. Mungkin saja aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Cu… Cukup," kataku, setengah berteriak, setengah gemetar. Suara dengusan terdengar setelah itu. Aku tahu mereka sedang menertawaiku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka kasar. "Kami tidak akan berhenti sampai bedebah itu paham untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kami dengan Suigetsu."

"Huh, dia pikir dia siapa, mencoba membantu Suigetsu. Aku heran dia mau berteman dengan si brengsek itu," sahut yang lain sambil meludah.

"Bitch! Kau tampaknya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau masih tidak mau menyingkir!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sasuke! Jadi kau sekarang meminta perlindungan wanita? Huh! Brengsek!"

Teriakan mereka benar-benar melemahkan pertahananku. Tapi aku harus tetap di sini, dan melindunginya.

Suara erangan Sasuke mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh. Sasuke berusaha berdiri sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya. Ia tidak melihat ke arahku, seolah aku manusia tembus pandang dan sama sekali tidak sedang berada di sana. Matanya lurus menatap tajam orang-orang yang tadi memukulnya.

"Hah," sengalnya, senyum mengejek mengembang di wajahnya yang lebam, "kalian pecundang, tidak berani menyerang wanita…"

"Beraninya kau!" teriak salah seorang di antara mereka. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah memukul mereka. Dan seperti adegan di drama action yang pernah kutonton, Sasuke melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sementara ia berusaha menahan serangan pukulan yang datang dari berbagai arah. Semakin lama, adegan ini semakin tampak seperti siluet kabur. Apa aku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja??

o0o

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lembut saat aku akhirnya membuka mata dan mendapati diriku sendiri sedang dipanggul Sasuke pulang. Perasaan panik seketika kembali menyergapku. Apa tiga pria tadi sudah pergi?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke? Kau terluka parah tidak?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah pergi. Aku berhasil membuat mereka babak belur karena tendangan spinku. Haha…"

"Ada urusan apa mereka dengan Suigetsu?" tanyaku lagi, keras. Sungguh, aku sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Suigetsu yang selalu mencari masalah. Walau ia sahabat Sasuke, paling tidak ia tidak perlu selalu membawa-bawa Sasuke kalau terkena masalah.

"Oh… itu. Minggu lalu Suigetsu tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu dari mereka di toilet bar. Saat itu Suigetsu mabuk. Dia memukul mereka." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Dan kau Sasuke? Kenapa mereka memukulmu juga?" tanyaku, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Saat itu aku sedang bersama Suigetsu. Aku membelanya. Kurasa karena itu mereka memukulku juga. Mereka pasti menganggap aku membantu Suigetsu," sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Kau, bodoh!"

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Sasuke, mendengus pelan.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku." Tersadar aku masih dipanggul Sasuke, aku mencoba turun dan tampaknya usahaku ini membuat Sasuke tercekik.

"Ugh!" Sasuke tersedak, "kau…mencekikku Sakura."

"Oh… gome." Aku mengerutkan alis. "Turunkan aku, please. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Sasuke menurunkanku perlahan dan menatapku―menatap kakiku tepatnya. Aku hanya berdiri diam. "Apa?" tanyaku bingung, dan melihat kakiku juga. Aku merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Sepatuku masih terpasang dan kaus kakiku juga tidak robek. Aku rasa Sasuke jauh lebih parah dariku. Dasinya saja sudah ia lepaskan dan di kemeja sekolahnya terdapat bercak darah.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke tenang, dengan wajah yang tidak mengekspreksikan apapun.

"Ayo," kataku. Baru saja aku akan melangkah, entah kenapa rasa sakit menjalari seluruh kaki kiriku.

"Eugh!~" Aku langsung tidak berdiri sempurna dan hampir jatuh, tapi Sasuke menahanku.

"Ternyata benar. Kakimu terkilir, "katanya sambil mendudukkanku di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berjalan tadi.

"Tadi sebelum kau pingsan, kau berusaha lari saat aku sedang menggandengmu. Kau terjatuh, dan ada bunyi dari kakimu―aku tidak tahu apa itu karena selanjutnya kau pingsan," katanya sambil melepas sepatuku.

"Ah~ Tidak usah Sasuke, biar aku sendiri saja." Aku menepis tangannya dan membuka kaus kakiku. Rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kiriku terasa berdenyut-denyut sampai ke kepalaku, membuatku pusing. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan sakit sambil terus mengurut pergelangan kakiku yang mulai membengkak.

"Maaf, Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih saat aku mengerang pelan. Aku hanya menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ini tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Lagipula, terima kasih karena kau sudah melindungiku."

"Itu karena aku pacarmu, kan?" kata Sasuke membalas senyumanku.

"Tapi tidak sebenarnya Sasuke. Kita hanya pura-pura, ingat?" kataku lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin mengatakan kata "pura-pura" itu. Sasuke tidak menjawabku. Rahangnya mengeras. Lagi-lagi raut wajahnya tidak dapat kutebak. Aku tidak mengerti sikap Sasuke setiap kali aku mengingatkannya tentang pacaran yang pura-pura ini. Sudah sebulan ini kami melakukannya. Sungguh, ini sebenarnya ide Sasuke. Dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Dan alasan ia melakukan ini pastilah karena ia masih belum ingin berpacaran dengan gadis manapun. Aku hanya sahabat masa kecilnya, kami telah terus bersama-sama seumur hidup, tentulah "berpacaran" denganku tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan apabila tidak berpacaran denganku.

"Walaupun ini hanya pura-pura tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku melindungimu," katanya pelan. "Kau sebaiknya cepat pulang. Kakimu itu harus cepat diperban," katanya tegas. Ia mengambil sepatuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung yang berasal dari tasnya. "Ayo, aku panggul kau pulang."

Aku tidak membantahnya. Sasuke memanggulku sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia mengantarku sampai rumah. Untung saja okaa-san tidak banyak bertanya saat aku sampai. Ia hanya menanyakan apa kami baik-baik saja. Dan selama Sasuke mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja maka okaa-san tidak akan bertanya lagi, karena ia begitu mempercayai Sasuke.

"Kuharap kakimu segera membaik," kata Sasuke saat ia akan pulang. Kami berdua ada di ruang depan. Okaa-san sedang di dapur membuatkan cokelat panas untukku.

"Arigatou Sasuke," kataku pelan. Tampaknya rasa sakit di kakiku benar-benar membuatku lelah dan ingin tidur. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar tidak perlu memaksakan diri," katanya setengah berbisik. Ia menatapku lembut lalu mengecup dahiku sebentar. "Sampai ketemu besok." Ia berbalik menuju pintu dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

o0o

"Kau di sini lagi Sakura?"

Aku menoleh. Sasuke baru saja datang dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Kau selalu ke atap sekolah setiap istirahat kedua," katanya. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu memandang jauh ke depan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku punya alasan sendiri selalu datang ke sini setiap istirahat. Di sini satu-satunya tempat dimana aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Neji. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tapi aku tahu, sangat tidak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dan ini selalu membuat dadaku sesak.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan cepat aku mengerjap mataku. Ya Tuhan, aku menangis lagi. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikanku.

"Kau pasti. terkejut melihatku menangis ya?" tanyaku padanya sambil setengah tertawa. Sasuke tidak tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat kulakukan. Mataku terus saja mengabur karena air mata. Aku tetap saja menangis walaupun aku terus-menerus menyekanya.

"Kurasa Neji tidak ingin melihat kau menangis," katanya lembut. Aku menggeleng keras. Aku masih berusaha menahan tangis sebisaku.

"Sasuke…" Suaraku tercekat. Aku sendiri benci mendengarnya, "…setahun ini benar-benar terasa berat untukku. Aku hanya… aku tahu dia sudah meninggal. Tapi, aku masih saja memikirkannya. Aku.. Kurasa nanti dan seterusnya aku akan terus membutuhkanmu." Aku terdiam sebentar. Sasuke terhenyak. Ia sendiri tampaknya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Menurutmu aku harus melupakannya kan? Kau pasti sangat kasihan padaku ya?" Kali ini aku benar-benar menangis.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengangkat wajahku, menatapku dalam. Jantungku berdegup keras saat melihat matanya. Sasuke mendesah, "Kenapa kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan ini membuatku terdiam. Aku menangkap nada sedih dalam suaranya.

"Aku terus mengingatnya, Sasuke!" Aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri meninggi. "Dan aku menyukaimu. Ini membuatku semakin buruk. Aku merasa aku mengkhianati Neji dan kau."

"Aku tidak melihat kau sudah mengkhianati Neji," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia menatapku lurus. Wajahnya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Biarkan aku terus menemanimu di saat-saat yang sulit ini, Sakura."

"Aku merindukannya Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin begitu saja melupakannya kan? Kau juga juga berpikir begitu kan? Uchiha Sasuke, katakan kau juga berpikir seperti itu..." Kata-kataku terhenti karena tangan Sasuke mendekap leherku dan ia menciumku. Tepat di bibir. Sesaat aku serasa membeku. Perasaan hangat menjalariku setelahnya. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha menepis rasa getirku. Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan sekarang menatapku dalam.

"Tidak Sakura." Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Aku tidak akan memintamu melupakannya. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu membuka hatimu yang sudah lama tertutup itu." Aku berjalan mundur. Aku hanya ingin menghilang. Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Sasuke, aku menyukaimu. Sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu.

o0o

Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Sasuke. Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Apalagi turnamen karate daerah sudah dimulai. Sasuke semakin sibuk latihan dan bertanding ke luar kota. Aku juga harus mempersiapkan festival budaya yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

"Ini kertas-kertas untuk tempelan panggungnya, Sakura," kata Ino sambil memberiku sekotak penuh potongan kertas berbentuk bintang.

"Cepat sekali. Trims, Ino," sahutku gembira dan menyambut kotak itu dari tangan Ino.

"Tidak masalah. Oh, ya. Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Tidak mungkin Sasuke. Ia sedang di Osaka saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak kenal. Dia bukan murid sekolah ini kurasa—aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tapi tampaknya dia tidak enak kalau mengganggumu," kata Ino sambil mengoleskan lem-lem ke kertas tadi.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di bangku taman. Dia satu-satunya yang tidak memakai seragam. Kau pasti mudah mengenalinya."

"Arigatou," kataku berlari menuju pintu keluar auditorium. Aku segera ke taman sekolah. Di sana banyak sekali murid sekolah yang juga sedang menghias taman. Tapi ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk, tidak mengenakan seragam, dan ada jus tomat di hadapannya. Pasti dia yang mencariku. Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyaku sopan. Gadis itu menoleh dan ia tampaknya senang akhirnya bertemu denganku.

"Kau Sakura, ya?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Ya," sahutku. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita ke atap sekolah," katanya lalu menarik tanganku. Aku mengikutinya. Walaupun ia bukan murid sekolah ini, ia tampaknya tahu dimana pintu ke atap gedung berada. Gadis ini cantik. Raut wajahnya anggun tapi masih kekanak-kanakan. Matanya bulat besar dengan rambut lurus sebahu. Kurasa ia seumuran denganku.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tampaknya kau masih bingung melihatku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," ujarnya tersenyum. "Kalau kau belum lupa, kakakku Hyuuga Neji."

Raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Tapi hanya sebentar karena kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Aku menatapnya. Benar. Gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Neji. Aku tahu Neji memang memiliki seorang adik, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena ia dan Neji berbeda sekolah.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau adalah pacar Neji dulu. Aku banyak mendengar dari Neji."

Aku hanya tersenyum getir. Mengingat Neji selalu membuatku sedih.

"Neji bilang kau dan dia sering ke sini ya? Haha… katanya kau selalu membawakan bekal untuknya." Hinata tertawa renyah.

"Hn…" Aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Oh ya. Aku menemukan ini di lemari Neji. Kurasa kau pasti mau menyimpannya," lanjut Hinata lagi sambil mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam tasnya. Aku mengambil foto itu. Itu fotoku bersama Neji di festival budaya tahun lalu.

"A—arigatou." Aku tergagap.

"Tidak masalah." Hinata tersenyum. Aku terdiam dan masih memandang foto itu. Wajah Neji begitu senang. Tangannya merangkul bahuku. Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sekarang bahagia?" tanya Hinata polos. Ia memperhatikanku, menunggu jawaban. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya. Apa aku bahagia atau tidak, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku rasa. Kenapa?" Akhirnya aku menjawab. Aku mengerjap kuat, berusaha agar air mataku tidak menetes.

"Baguslah, karena Neji pasti ingin mendengar itu juga. Aku yakin," sahut Hinata ceria. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku. "Setengah lima."

"Oh, aku harus pulang. Okaa-chan pasti sudah menjemputku." Hinata membungkuk pamit. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai ketemu lagi."

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu juga Hinata," sahutku, tersenyum. Hinata melambai ke arahku.

"Hi―Hinata… Apa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanyaku sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu darurat.

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya aku sekeluarga akan pindah ke Okinawa besok. Kurasa ada baiknya kalau aku datang menemuimu dulu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di tempat kesukaan kakak," sahutnya. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Aku masih berdiri di sana beberapa saat setelah Hinata pergi. Semua hal yang diucapkannya, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Neji, apa sebenarnya yang harus kulakukan?

o0o

Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam saat aku turun dari bus dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Festival budaya yang melelahkan dan menguras tenaga akhirnya selesao. Aku cukup bersyukur karena akhirnya aku punya waktu bersantai sedikit sebelum persiapan ujian akhir nanti.

Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan sekelilingku. Yang kutahu adalah secepat mungkin mencapai rumah dan beristirahat.

"Baru pulang Sakura?"

Di saat aku benar-benar lelah aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang begitu damai. Suara Sasuke. Aku memandang sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke. Aku mendapatinya, berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Ia tersenyum kali ini. Ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Sa—Sasuke…" Aku memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku dengar festivalnya sukses ya?" katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. Setelah hampir tiga bulan tidak saling bicara aku merasa canggung berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja selama ini?" tanyanya, matanya menatapku lembut. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku ingin menangis lagi. Aku begitu merindukannya, merindukan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kurasa aku menyakitimu waktu terakhir kali kita bicara." Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kali ini benar-benar menatapku. Aku merasa sesak kembali.

"Aku selalu menunggumu…" Suaraku tercekat menahan tangis. "…aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu tapi kau sangat sibuk. Aku―aku juga terlalu sibuk untuk festival ini. Aku…" Kali ini tangisku meledak. Sasuke mendekatiku dan menghapus airmataku.

"Gome, Sakura," katanya dengan suara tertahan. Ia menarikku dan memelukku hangat. Aku menangis dipelukannya. Paling tidak, kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran saat aku menangis, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Aishiteru, Sakura…" bisiknya lembut.

Ya, Sasuke. Untuk sekarang dan nanti aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu.

**© Shiho's Project 2009**

First project,hahay..

Ceritanya aneh ya?? . *katakanlah dengan jujur pada Shiho ini…katakan saja..*

kalau ada yang mau kasih kritik dan masukan silakan di review. thanks..thanks..thankss :D

Yang hanya baca nggak kasih review, thanks juga udah baca. xD

Harap bisa bertemu lagi di project selanjutnya. ^^

Arigatou!~


End file.
